Dans le creux de ses bras
by Hachka
Summary: La veille de la Troisième Tâche, deux champions se rencontrent en secret pour oublier le monde qui les entoure.


**Titre:** Dans le creux de ses bras

**Genre** **: **Guimauve (tout est dit mes amies)

**Rating** **:** NC-17

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Cedric

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Bêta Lectrice : **Chaussette

**Note de la bêta :** Non seulement je trouve que l'auteur, plutôt Serpy à la base, vire Poufsouffle, mais en plus, Harry a dans cette fic une fâcheuse tendance à me rappeler Bella...

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai voulu (encore) m'essayer à un autre style et j'ai cherché un partenaire à Harry pour pondre un petit OS méga guimauve. Mon dévolu s'est porté sur le charismatique Cédric et je l'ai donc écrit. Je l'ai fait lire à ma bêta qui m'a fait « Hey, tu savais que c'était le même acteur qui jouait Cédric et Edwaaaaaaaard ? ».

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, je propose qu'à partir de maintenant, Cédric soit eunuque.

* * *

**Dans le creux de ses bras**

* * *

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule avant de s'engager dans le couloir sombre. Cette partie du château, située en dessous des classes de sortilèges, était relativement peu fréquentée la nuit après le couvre-feu mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Le tissu soyeux de sa cape d'invisibilité glissait comme de l'eau sur ses mains, calmant un peu ses nerfs.

Il tourna deux fois à gauche puis, après s'être assuré que le couloir était définitivement désert, il frappa légèrement contre un panneau de bois. Un coup sec puis deux petits coups rapides. Le panneau coulissa suffisamment pour que le Gryffondor se glisse derrière d'une torsion de hanche. Une seconde plus tard le couloir était de nouveau désert.

Il pénétra dans une petite pièce aux lumières tamisées. Une grande fenêtre encadrée par deux rideaux crème offrait à la vue une Forêt Interdite baignée par le clair de lune. Harry respira un grand coup, savourant cette odeur fraîche qu'il appréciait tant, mêlée de celle, plus musquée, de celui qu'il devait rencontrer ce soir.

Deux bras forts virent entourer son torse et un corps musclé se colla contre le sien.

- Je t'ai eu, petit lion, murmura une voix chaude contre son oreille.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer de nouveau jusqu'à en avoir le tournis. Un rire retentit, envoyant des vibrations dans tout son être et particulièrement dans son bas-ventre.

- Mon lionceau, je sais bien que tu as besoin de ta dose mais la chose serait beaucoup plus plaisante pour moi si je te _voyais_ également.

Le Gryffondor étouffa un éclat de rire et se débattit quelques instants avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Cette dernière finit par glisser par terre, mettant un terme définitif au semblant d'ordre qu'il avait mis dans sa chevelure avant de venir. Ses efforts furent récompensés par un doux baiser sur sa nuque.

- Beaucoup mieux, continua la voix chaude. Et maintenant, que dirais-tu de t'allonger sur ses coussins moelleux en me racontant pourquoi tu arrives si tard ?

Les bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et une jambe vint faire plier son genoux gauche. Il en résultat un joyeux méli-mélo de membres lorsque que les deux adolescents tombèrent sur lesdits coussins.

Harry émit un soupir de contentement et se contenta de poser sa tête sur le torse admirablement bien sculpté. Deux secondes plus tard, il la releva et fronça les sourcils. Son regard descendit plus bas et ses joues s'enflammèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son partenaire portait en tout et pour tout un boxer noir.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau mais, après une intense réflexion, décida qu'il était de toute façon trop fatigué pour poser des questions et reposa sa tête. Le rire grave se répandit à nouveau dans tout son corps.

- Hé, ne t'endors pas maintenant !

- Mais je suis bien là, grogna Harry en se calant plus confortablement dans les coussins.

- J'ai toujours su que j'avais une vocation d'ours en peluche, lâcha l'adolescent sur un ton fatidique.

- Moui, tu fais ça très bien.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le craquement des arbres et le bruit du vent dans les feuillages. Harry était sur le point de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil lorsque ce fut une main chaude qui se glissa sous sa robe. Il poussa un glapissement et serra le bras qu'il tenait.

- Cé-Cédric, arrête ! Parvint-il à articuler tout en se débattant mollement.

Le Poufsouffle avait des doigts de fée. Longs, doux, charnus. Il savait appuyer exactement là où il le fallait, caresser là où il le fallait. D'un simple effleurement il était capable de le faire gémir. D'une simple pression il était capable de le faire bander. Il jouait avec son corps comme avec un instrument. Il le caressait avec la même dévotion que son balai. Il pouvait passer des heures à polir le manche, couper les brindilles, enlever les échardes, inspecter les nœuds du bois comme il pouvait passer des heures à réchauffer son corps, démêler ses cheveux, taquiner sa peau et enflammer ses sens.

- Mais je suis un nounours magique, j'existe pour apporter du bonheur à celui qui me possède ! Geint le Poufsouffle.

La main douce passa entre ses cuisses et Harry les resserra par réflexe tout en cambrant le dos. Une deuxième s'invita dans le creux de ses reins et un gémissement lascif passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Cédric sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Ok, t'as gagné, je suis réveillé, marmonna Harry tout contre son torse.

- Mal dormi cette nuit ?

- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est Hermione qui a décidé que trois séances d'entraînement par semaine c'était pas assez. Elle veut me torturer_ tous_ les soirs de la semaine !

- Tant que ça augmente tes chances de survie, taquina Cédric en lui caressant doucement le dos sous la robe.

- Parce que tu crois qu'un sortilège qui me permet de trouver le Nord augmente mes chances de survie ?

- Hé, c'est super utile ce sort !

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Imagine, continua le Poufsouffle avec emphase, que tu te retrouves face à un tricérapteur à poils longs, tu seras bien content de savoir où est le Nord car les tricérapteurs à poils longs ne peuvent pas aller vers le Nord.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'est un tricérapteur à poils longs...

Cédric descendit ses mains vers les fesses du petit Gryffondor et se mit à tripoter l'élastique de son boxer.

- Tu me fait marcher, hein ? Grommela Harry en retenant les mains baladeuses.

- Oui, répondit Cédric avec tout le sérieux du monde. Mais j'adore quand tu cogites.

- Ça c'est parce que tu en profites pour me tripoter, espèce de pervers ! S'écria le brun en essayant de rouler loin du Poufsouffle.

Mais Cédric le rattrapa et le plaqua au sol. Harry eut beau gesticuler tant et plus, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle avait une carrure beaucoup trop impressionnante comparée à ses frêles épaules.

- Pervers, pervers, piailla Harry tandis que Cédric remontait sa robe au niveau de sa taille pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses cuisses.

L'été arrivant, le Gryffondor ne portait que ses sous-vêtements sous sa robe, pour le plus grand bonheur de son petit-copain.

- Pervers, pervers, continua de chantonner Harry mais ses propres mains se trouvaient désormais beaucoup trop bas sur le dos de son partenaire pour donner vraiment l'illusion de lutter.

D'une main, Cédric lui écarta les cuisses pour s'y glisser aisément et de l'autre il captura la nuque de son petit-copain pour l'embarquer dans un baiser torride. Rien n'était plus efficace pour le faire taire.

Ce fut Harry qui, à bout de souffle, rompit le baiser. Cédric émit un petit rire et parcourut sa mâchoire et sa gorge de baisers papillon.

- Respire, mon lionceau.

- Facile à dire lorsqu'on a pas quatre-vingts kilos de muscles sur la poitrine, répondit Harry en lui pinçant les fesses. Pervers.

Ce coup-ci, Cédric rit de bon cœur et les deux garçons continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes. Harry s'arrêta de penser. Toute la pression du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers retomba et il se concentra uniquement sur le corps qui l'enveloppait d'une manière protectrice. Merlin qu'il aimait cette odeur. Fraîche et animale. Tout comme son toucher.

Son dos se cambra instinctivement et leurs bas-ventres rentrèrent en contact. Cédric émit un son rauque. Harry appuya sur les fesses du Poufsouffle pour les rapprocher encore. Il commença un lent mouvement de friction en harmonie avec les caresses du plus âgé.

Les yeux fermés, il se laissa envahir par le simple plaisir que procurait cette friction. Leurs langues entremêlées dansaient dans leurs bouches et leurs mains brûlantes exploraient sans vergogne le corps de l'autre.

Puis, soudainement, une vague de plaisir fit se crisper tous les muscles de son corps et le mouvement s'arrêta. Cédric cligna des yeux et haussa un sourcil en direction du visage de Harry qui prenait une teinte plus rouge à chaque seconde qui passait.

- Tu.. ?

- Désolé, marmonna le Gryffondor en tentant de se cacher dans le creux de son cou.

Cédric se contenta de lui embrasser le cou.

- Je ne vais avoir aucun mal à te pardonner, j'adore ton enthousiasme, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Harry grogna.

- Non, en plus, je crois que ça flatte énormément mon ego de savoir que je suis capable de te donner un orgasme juste avec-

Harry lui enfonça son poing sans les côtes.

- Hum, embarrassé ?

Nouveau coup de poing.

- Oh oui, j'aime ça quand tu me frappes !

- Mais tu vas te taire, oui ?! S'exclama Harry en essayant de se dégager.

Cédric resserra sa prise et ils basculèrent jusqu'à ce que Harry se retrouve à surplomber le Poufsouffle.

- Bien, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Maintenant c'est moi qui contrôle.

- Hum, j'aime ça aussi...

- Est-ce que j'aurais un jour le dernier mot ?

Cédric fit mine de réfléchir.

- Non, annonça-t-il avec un sourire sadique. Parce que je suis le plus grand et le plus fort.

- Je te bats au Quidditch.

- C'est uniquement grâce à ça que j'accepte présentement de te servir de balai...

Harry s'effondra sur sa poitrine avec un soupir de désespoir.

- Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?

- Hum... Tu t'es aventuré dans la salle de bain des préfets trop peu vêtu et-

Harry lui mordit le menton.

- Ok, ok, j'arrête !

Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes et Harry ferma les yeux, bien décidé à profiter du confort du torse de son petit ami. Cédric se racla la gorge.

- Heu... Pas que j'ai peur de perdre un membre à la prochaine boutade mais... Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose dans ton... enthousiasme ?

Harry le regarda sans comprendre et Cédric haussa les sourcils puis bougea son pelvis.

_Ah oui..._

- Oh, ben zut alors, dit Harry en appuyant sur la zone sensible.

- Harry, gémit Cédric mi-suppliant mi-menaçant.

Le Gryffondor remonta le long de la poitrine du Poufsouffle et s'assit à califourchon sur le torse de celui-ci. D'une main, il attrapa l'élastique du boxer et tira d'un coup sec vers le bas, et de l'autre, il s'attela à pincer les tétons de sa victime. Ses gestes avaient beau être assurés, le rouge coquelicot qui ornait ses joues démentait complètement son attitude dominatrice.

À présent entièrement nu, Cédric ferma les yeux en attendant le plaisir qui n'allait pas tarder à l'envahir. Mais quand les deux mains du Gryffondor se retrouvèrent sur sa poitrine, une idée stupide lui vint à l'esprit.

- Heu, tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je me débrouille tout seul, là ? Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

- Ben, tes mains sont libres et ton truc est à l'air donc...

- Mais ça n'a aucun intérêt !

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu voulais.

- Laisse-moi au moins t'enlever ta robe et profiter de la vue !

La rougeur gagna le front et les oreilles du Gryffondor et Cédric en profita habilement pour lui retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

- Hé !

- Merlin, j'oubliais à quel point les Gryffondors sont pudiques, ils ne supportent pas qu'on voit leurs pieds.

- Oh, ta gueule...

De ses mains expertes, Cédric attrapa l'ourlet de la robe de son petit-copain et tira vers le haut. Complaisant, Harry se laissa faire, même quand le Poufsouffle l'obligea à s'allonger sur lui pour lui faire passer la robe par-dessus la tête. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une tentative d'échapper aux regards. Il avait beau avoir développé du muscle avec les entraînements intensifs de Quidditch, son corps restait chétif et beaucoup moins développé que celui qu'il surplombait en ce moment même. Cédric lui avait assuré qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir sa poussée de croissance et qu'il se sentirait beaucoup plus à l'aise, que ce soit socialement ou sexuellement une fois que « l'écart de taille » serait comblé. En attendant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu honte.

Le Poufsouffle lui caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire goguenard en remarquant qu'une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son lionceau répondait plus que positivement à ses avances. Il leva les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant que le Gryffondor se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais c'est non ! Grogna Harry en détournant les yeux .

_Oh mon lionceau, si tu savais à quoi je pense..._

- Enlève tes mains de là, espèce de pervers, continua-t-il en resserrant ses bras sur sa poitrine

Cédric haussa les sourcils et rapprocha sa main le long de la cuisse. Harry fit une moue contrariée et, en un clin d'œil, le Poufsouffle se retrouva avec les bras ligotés derrière la tête.

- C'est bien mieux comme ça, ronronna Harry en s'allongeant sur lui.

Une petite langue rose sortit d'entre les lèvres gonflées d'avoir étés mordillées et se glissa sans vergogne entre les lèvres jumelles. Harry étouffa un gémissement en tournant et retournant sa langue dans la bouche de son petit-copain tandis que, de ses doigts, il chatouillait ses tétons. Leurs pelvis étaient de nouveau face-à-face et le frottement lascif avaient repris. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, Harry semblait en avoir pris le contrôle.

Pour Cédric, la frustration ne faisait qu'empirer à chaque mouvement, à chaque friction contre la seule couche de coton qui recouvrait son petit-ami. Il essaya de se débattre mais ses jambes semblaient elles aussi clouées au sol.

Harry mit fin au baiser dans un bruit de succion et Cédric sentit sa tête tourner.

- Et si on allait résoudre ton petit problème, susurra le lionceau lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille. Ce serait vraiment dommage...

Il descendit dans le cou du Poufsouffle et entreprit de lui faire un beau suçon.

- … que ça devienne rouillé...

Sa langue parcourut un long chemin jusqu'à son nombril.

- ...parce qu'on ne s'en occupe pas.

Au moment où la bouche de Harry enveloppa le bout de son sexe, Cédric rejeta la tête en arrière dans un gémissement d'extase. Ses hanches se levèrent d'elles-même pour fourrer cette jolie bouche qui l'accepta sans problème.

- Oh putain merde, gémit Cédric en sentant son sexe glisser dans la gorge de Harry. Prends-le en entier, petite cochonne !

Harry lui lança un regard lubrique et, tout en faisant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa bouche, il entreprit de lui masser les couilles. Cédric dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

Ses mouvements de hanches s'accentuèrent et le filet de pré-sperme qui coula au coin de la bouche de son lion acheva de le faire monter au septième ciel. Le dos arqué au maximum, il éjacula dans un soupir d'extase puis s'effondra, vidé de son énergie.

Harry s'empressa de nettoyer le sexe avant que celui-ci ne redevienne flasque, sans de soucier de son menton maculé de salive et de sperme. Quand la dernière goutte de semence eut disparu, il se rallongea sur le torse de son petit-ami dans un ronronnement satisfait.

Cédric leva paresseusement la main dans le but de caresser la tête de son lionceau mais ne rencontra que le vide. Il cligna des yeux et, au lieu du jeune homme en sueur et au sourire satisfait qui se prélassait sur son torse, il retrouva le même jeune homme, à cheval sur son estomac, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine qui le regardait avec un mélange d'excitation de d'appréhension.

_Ah merde, j'ai encore recommencé..._

Cédric s'éclaircit la gorge et, maudissant son bas-ventre qui se faisait plus qu'insistant, pris sa voix la plus suave.

- Écoute, mon petit lionceau, ça te dirait pas de... découvrir quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant que le frottage ?

* * *

**Omake :**

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, annonça Harry en reposant sa tête sur la poitrine de Cédric.

- Dis toujours.

- J'ai rêvé qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous ici mais, quand je suis arrivé, tu t'étais transformé en vampire.

- Un vampire ?

- Ouais, enfin pas vraiment, t'étais tout pâle, t'avais pas de muscles et des cernes sous les yeux. un peu genre gothique. Oh, et tu brillais au soleil.

- Je me demande vraiment comment fonctionne ton cerveau, mon petit lion...


End file.
